


AS Long as I live I'll Love you

by Style898



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Style898/pseuds/Style898
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forced to marry different people Kagami and Aomine can no longer be an item after high school.  Momoi receives a call after one of Aomine's basketball games that will change their lives forever.  TRIGGER WARNING</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to start this fic out a bit dramatically. It gets more drama like too… I don’t own KnB and I hope you enjoy.

Aomine had just scored the winning dunk for the Japanese team. He walked off the court to the flash of cameras and microphones being shoved in his face. It wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to. He started to answer the questions that were being asked when Momoi came and handed him a towel. He thanked her and gave her a peck on the lips while more cameras flashed. Aomine liked her enough. It was weird though. He was engaged to his childhood friend and he didn’t know how he felt about that. It’s not that he hated the pink- haired woman. Quite the opposite, in fact. It’s just he had fallen for his rival, Kagami, in high school. Daiki wasn’t sure if he was quite over that yet.   
“Can we ask the both of you some questions about the upcoming wedding?” one of the reporters asked.  
“Actually I have some bigger news,” Momoi blushed. The owner of the team had told her to spill the beans on camera in front of the nation as it would get more people into the game of basketball. She found several mics shoved in her face.  
“And what would that be Momoi?” one of the female reporters asked her eyes going to Momoi’s midsection.   
“Daiki and I are going to be welcoming our first child into the world sometime in December,” she said with a huge smile on her face.   
“What? We are?” Daiki asked obviously confused as this was news to him too.   
“Yes we are! Isn’t it exciting?” she squealed as she kissed him again. More cameras flashed as she enjoyed her future husband.   
“So would the love birds of Japan’s national team care to elaborate on the wedding now that there is going to be a baby in the picture?”  
“Well, I guess we are going to have to push the wedding up to about now,” Aomine chuckled, “Else she won’t be able to fit into the dress she has.”  
“ Always so mean!” Momoi pouted earning a laugh from everyone, “Ah excuse me everyone I need to take this call. Daiki, I think that you can fill them in on the rest.”  
“Sure….wait what?! I don’t even know what to say!” Aomine called after her earning a laugh from the press once more. He told them a few more things about the wedding and then snuck a glance over at Momoi. He saw tears running down her cheeks and quickly turned back to the reporters telling them to schedule individual interviews if they wanted to know more. He didn’t want the media to see her so he rushed her outside of the gymnasium and into the abandoned female locker rooms.   
“Do you want to talk to him, Annya?” Momoi asked into her cell phone, “He’s right here. Ok, I understand. Everything is going to be OK, but I have to go tell Daiki what happened. Be strong sweetie. And get yourself checked out. We don’t want anything happening to your little one. Keep us updated when you can. It’s going to be OK. Call me back later and we can talk more then, Annya, Daiki is giving me a really confused look right now.” Momoi said a few more comforting words and snapped her phone shut. Daiki was expecting an explanation but instead he felt the small woman fall into him clutching his jersey. This wasn’t like Momoi. She usually pushed him away for being sweaty and gross, but now she hung onto the jersey as if it was the only thing that was keeping her alive at the moment. Daiki allowed her a moment to cry and let her feelings out before he touched her shoulder. He didn’t like the feeling that was accumulating in his stomach over what this was actually all about.   
“Satsuki? Satsuki, hun, you’ve been clinging to me for a while now. What’s up?” he tried attempting to be casual. Apparently it had the opposite effect than he was hoping for because Satsuki buried her face deeper into his jersey and started to sob harder.   
‘ Not that voice Dai-chan,’ Momoi thought, ‘You always used to use it with him and I don’t think that I can hear that right now.’   
“Satsuki?! For the sake of all that is good will you tell me what the actual hell is going on?! I hate seeing you like this!” Daiki tried with a little bit more force. That seemed to, strangely, have the effect that he wanted and she looked up at him with her eyes still dripping.   
“T-that was Annya….” Momoi trailed off sobbing again before she almost regained her composure.  
“What did she say to upset you so much?” Daiki wondered.  
“Ka-Kagamin…..” Momoi managed before she collapsed into Daiki. He caught her and led her to the nearest bench. He gently set her down there while stroking her hair.   
“What about Kagami? What happened Satsuki?” Daiki demanded a little more harshly than he would have liked. He heard a sigh next to him as Satsuki finally started to gather herself.   
“Annya got home from work. She figured Kagamin would be watching the game. Then she – she…” Momoi breathed in deeply and let herself calm down before she decided that she just needed to say what happened without the whole backstory. She looked into her fiancée’s eyes, “Dai-chan, Kagamin tried to kill himself.” Momoi went back to sobbing on his jersey and Daiki sat there stroking her hair. His mind was racing a mile a minute though.   
‘What happened Kagami? Why did you do this?’ Daiki wondered barely registering the pink locks that flowed through his fingers.


	2. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait I am very busy with universty life.

 

Aomine scrambled around the bedroom with Momoi.   The basketball season was almost over and there was still the championship match left to play.  Daiki could give a shit about the championship match though.  He was too concerned about his best friend and ex- lover to worry about some stupid match.  He looked at Momoi who had been helping him pack for the past few hours.  It was all thanks to her that he was able to go.  If it wasn’t for Momoi he didn’t think that he could have persuaded the coach to let him see Kagami.   Not that he thought it was the best idea, anyway.  Leaving his pregnant fiancée home alone to tend to everything while he went overseas to check up on an old fling and said fling’s pregnant wife.  Aomine sat down on the bed and let out a long sigh.   Momoi looked at him and her expression softened considerably. 

   “Dai-chan, it will be alright.  I will be fine.  The team will look after me and if anything happens then you have the money to come home straight away.  Kagamin will be fine and you will get to the bottom of what happened.  If you need anything I am here for you,”  she crooned resting her head on top of his.  She kissed his head and sat next to him.

“It still just  doesn’t make an ounce of sense to me.  Why would he do this?  He has everything going for him and more.  He has Annya and a baby on the way.   What possessed him to do this?”  Aomine wondered out loud as he put his head between his hands.

“I don’t know, but something tells me that you will find out when you get there.   Be there for Annya, too.  She is carrying Kagamin’s child after all and is under a lot of stress which can’t be good for the baby,”  Momoi thought out loud as she placed a hand on her own stomach.  

“You know I will.   Annya is a sweet lady and I wouldn’t want something bad to happen to her either.  Well my flight leaves in about three hours and the airport is a bit of a ways off.   Should we get going?”  Aomie asked a he kissed Momoi’s cheek.  Momoi nodded and they headed out to the street in front of their apartment complex to hail a cab.

(at the airport)

Aomine kissed Momoi goodbye before he went through the security line. The line wasn’t that long so he would have no problem getting through security and making his flight.  He made sure he spent another moment with the woman in front of him before he walked to the other side.  There wasn’t a set time that he would be back and he wanted to cherish the moment that he had with Satsuki.

   “Now promise me, Satsuki,  if anything happens to you while I am gone, regarding the baby or otherwise,  you will call me right away,”  Aomine deadpanned looking at her with his rare but all too serious pleading look.

   “Dai- chan, it’s not like the baby is about to be born, but yes if something does happen to me I will contact you.  Now get your butt through security or we will have come here for nothing,”  Momoi responded giving him a light shove towards the security person. 

(behind the security checkpoint)

Aomine had just found his departing gate.  Thankfully the flight was on time and he wouldn’t have to wait much longer to board the plane.  He flipped open his cell phone and sent a message to Annya.  He wanted her to know that he was going to be getting there safely.  Also considering his English was still sub-par he needed to know what hospital Kagami was in and how to get there.  He soon got a response to his text and he copied the information down onto a notepad that Satsuki had insisted he bring with him. He decided to send a text to see how Annya was doing.   

_From: Aomine Daiki_

_To: Kagami Annya_

_Hey there how is everything?  You doing OK?  How is Taiga?_

A few moments later Aomine’s phone buzzed with a reply.

_From: Kagami Annya_

_To: Aomine Daiki_

_I am fine.  I got checked out and they say that there is nothing wrong with my little one.  Just told me to take time off work so there was not too much stress in my life which is good.  Taiga still hasn’t woken up yet.  Please prepare yourself.  It isn’t messy, just sad.  Thank you for coming out._

_From: Aomine Daiki_

_To:  Kagami Annya_

_Hey they just called for my plane to board so I will see you in New York sometime tomorrow.  Be safe and call Satsuki if you need any moral support.  She will be by her phone until I get there._

_From:  Kagami Annya_

_To: Aomine Daiki_

_Will do!  Enjoy your flight_ _J_

Daiki proceeded onto the plane and shut his phone off.  He was in for a long flight and he wasn’t looking forward to it in the least.  He stashed his bag overhead and sat down in his seat.  Then he did the one thing he could do best, Aomine fell sound asleep.

    Aomine felt a hand on his shoulder.   He pried his eye open to see a flight attendant standing over him.

  “We have landed, sir.  Where is your next destination?”  the woman asked politely.   Aomine looked around and realized that he was the only person still on the plane.

“New York,”  Aomine grumbled politely. He didn’t feel like getting up and if memory served him correctly this airplane went to New York too.

“Ah  I see. Well you are on this same plane, but we will have to ask you to step off for a while seeing as we need to clean the plane.”

Aomine got up and got off of the plane while searching for his other boarding pass.  It took him about five minutes to find it and then he was on his way to get some food.  Aomine ended up going to the nearest place that sold burgers.  He ate his fill before getting back ono the plane that would take him to Kagami. 

Several hours later they arrived in New York and Aomine was ready to jump out of the plane’s window and onto the tarmac if that meant he would get to see Kagami sooner.  He was patient, though, and waited until the plane was almost at a complete stop before getting up to retrieve his items.  He bolted out of the stopped plane and over to a taxi service where he was able to reserve a car to come pick him up in the next ten minutes.  The minutes seemed to dragon forever as Daiki waited for the cab but finally the yellow vehicle pulled up and he got in.

  “Where to sir?”  the cab driver asked looking in the rearview mirror.

     “New York Presbyterian Hospital,”  Aomine managed in the best English he could.  The driver nodded and they sped off towards the hospital.  Aomine sent a quick text to Annya and then braced himself for what he was going to face.   They were at the hospital sooner than Aomine would have liked but he knew that he was there for that reason.    The driver announced that they were at the hospital and Aomine stepped out of the car.  He took his duffle bag with him and rushed into the doors of the hospital. 

 It didn’t take Aomine long to find Annya.  She was a hard one to miss with her stunning features.  High cheekbones,  slender neck,  bow lips,  a generous bust,  azure hair, and now a baby bump to add to the whole mix of things. 

 “Annya you’re looking well,”  Aomine politely greeted as he approached him.

“You as well.  If you want to see him follow me,”  Annya said bobbing her azure head in greeting.

Aomine was not about to argue with the pregnant lady in front of him and so he followed her to the elevator and up they went to the eighth floor to see Kagami.  Annya seemed slightly broken and Aomine made a mental note to ask her if there was anything he could do.  They stopped outside room 822.  Aomine saw that his best friends name was on the door and he cringed inwardly.

   The last time that Kagami had even been I a hospital was when they were still dating.  Aomine remembered the day well.  He and Kagami had gone out for some drinks and were being a couple and doing couples things when someone had decided to comment on it.   That hadn’t gone over well with Kagami and he ended up punching the offender in the face.   After everything had settled down Aomine had to take Kagami to the hospital for a sprained wrist. He remembered how they thanked their stars it was only a sprain and nothing more serious.

“Are you ready?”  Annya asked as she looked over Aomine once more.  She had never seen the man this nervous before.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,”  Aomine responded as he was pulled out of his memory.   Annya pushed the door open and motioned for Aomine to go inside.

What Aomine saw there made him want to cry.  Annya was right.  It wasn’t messy.  There was no blood or stitches or any of that, but it was sad.  Aomine felt like he had walked into a white world full of nothing but white and machines beeping.  He studied his friend.  There was an IV bag hanging from a pole on one side of the bed along with some monitors.  On the other side of the bed there were only monitors monitoring who knows what. Aomine didn’t really care at this point.  He just wanted to make sure that none of the vitals indicated that his friend and ex- lover were dying. 

As Aomine approached the bed he felt an overwhelming sense of loneliness.  The whole white scheme was getting to him as well.  The only bright thing on the bed was Kagami’s hair and even that looked out of place like someone had put it there for a joke to make Annya feel better.  It was only then did Aomine realize how pale and drawn his friends face looked.  If Aomine hadn’t read the sign on the door and seen the classic split eyebrows and read hair, he might have figured he had the wrong room.  Where there was supposed to be ease and happiness in the young redhead’s face there were lines of worry and stress.  Aomine continued to look on examining th features of the man before him.  The deep stress lines carved into the once perfect face.  The tiredness that seemed to emanate from the body.

‘Kagami what have you been doing while I have been playing ball?  I look my 23, but you, you look as if you’re pushing 35.  Who did this to you?’  Aomine wondered silently as pity, rage, and hurt coursed through his veins.   He looked over at Annya who just seemed devoid of emotion.  He did the only thing that he could think of doing at that moment, Aomine went over and wrapped a strong arm around Annya. 

   “I’m fine, Daiki,”  Annya muttered.  Aomine knew that this wasn’t the case and tightened his grip a little when he felt her start to shake with sobs. He rubbed his thumb over her shoulder and let her get out the emotions that he was sure had been building up in her for days.  After what seemed like forever to Aomine, Annya’s sobs turned to sniffles and her head slowly left Daikis shirt.  She looked up at him and nodded her head in the direction of Kagami.

      “I bet you want to know how it happened? Let’s sit down and I can tell you what happened from the beginning,”  Annya choked out wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.  At least if she told Daiki there would be one more person that could help her tell the story.  She took a deep breath and began.

_(flashback)_

_Annya was on the train home from work pondering what had gone on that day.  She had gotten a call informing her that Satsuki was pregnant with Aomine’s child and the two had planned that Satsuki should make the big announcement on TV in order to surprise Aomine.  She chuckled to herself thinking of the look on the player’s face when he found out that he was going to be a father.  Annya glanced at her watch and figured that the announcement should be coming up in about three minutes which was perfect because she was about five minutes from her stop and the apartment she shared with her husband Taiga was just a few short steps from the train.  She waited a few minutes before her stop was called and she carefully stepped off the train.  She walked this distance to the apartment and took the flights of stairs up to the front door faster than she usually did.  She was excited to see Taiga’s reaction to the whole thing too.  They were going to be having a baby in a few months and she wanted him to know that he was no longer alone in this fight of parenthood.  One of his longtime friends was going to be going through essentially the same thing._

_“Taiga I’m home!”  Annya called out as she stepped through the door.  The TV was on showing the post- game stats so she assumed that the big announcement had already been made.  Something was off though.  Taiga wasn’t on the couch in his usually place and a foreboding sense hung in the air.  Annya figured that Taiga had just gone to the restroom and would be out soon.  She went into the kitchen to put on water for tea.  When the tea was ready she took it out to the living room and was shocked to see that her husband was still nowhere to be seen.  Annya decided that she better check the bathroom and make sure that nothing bad had happened._

_“Taiga?”  she asked as she knocked lightly on the door. She became worried when there was no to answer.  Annya began to bang on the door telling her husband to open it.  Desperate for anything she decided finally to try the doorknob.  To her surprise the door was not locked and easily swung open.  This concerned Annya.  Taiga always locked the door when he used the restroom no matter what.  She peered in and didn’t see her husband.  Peering around the door and next to the sink Annya was met with something that she didn’t want to see.  Taiga was laying there on the floor.  He knelt down next to him and shook him calling his name several times.  It was only after she shook him that the pill bottle rolled out of his hands. Annya screamed at what she saw and immediately grabbed the upstairs phone and dialed 9-1-1._

_(end flashback)_

 “That is where it all really ends.  I mean he came here and they pumped his stomach and checked me out and then told me that he would be out for who knows how long because of what he overdosed on,”  Annya quickly summed up in one breath.  She seemed relieved to get that off her chest. 

   Aomine, however, was more confused than when he had entered the room.  He knew that he could ask the woman in front of him anything so he decided to ask the question that had been nagging him.

  “Annya,”  Aomine started and the woman looked up at him trying to hide her confusion, “Annya, what exactly did Kagami overdose on?  If you don’t mind me asking of course.”

 “You are his friend so naturally you would be curious about things, but I thought you would know what he overdosed on.  It was just his meds that he normally took,”  Annya started before she was cut off by a confused Aomine.

 “Annya, in all the time that I have known Taiga he has never taken medication for anything.”

 “That’s really strange.  For as long as I have known him he has taken Effexor for Panic disorder,” Annya commented just as confused. 

   This really caught Aomine off guard.  He couldn’t say anything and just looked over at the bed that was holding his ex-lover and friend.  He knew that Kagami had met Annya in the spring semester of Freshman year of college.   Aomine sat and wondered what had happened in short time between high school and college that made Kagami need something like Effexor.  Aomine started to wonder when Kagami had developed a panic disorder as well.  All the questions that came rushing to him were full of confusion and hurt.  What had happened to make Kagami like this?  When had all of this started?  Aomine was starting to worry that the fun loving carefree Kagami that had left for college all those years ago had died to be replaced with whoever the person was in the hospital bed. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make clear that this fic is not trying to glorify suicide attempts or make it look like something that should be done. If you are thinking about doing something to harm yourself please seek help. There are people that need you and love you even if you don't think so right now. There are many hotlines and places where you can reach out for help. Please do so. You guys are important to me. So if you are going through anything please reach out.

**Author's Note:**

> there should be more to come soon so please look for it. You guys may have to wait a little because I have finals this week and I won’t be updating for a little. Gomen!!


End file.
